icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 12 - Tomatoes, Bring It On☆
is the twelfth episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on June 21st, 2018. Summary Mio wants to go to school with Aine everyday, but is unable to say it. At this time, a large amount of tomatoes is delivered to the Penguin Cafe. Mio, having been present, is roped into helping out with a cafe event. As the Yūki family's event comes to a close, will Mio be able to convey her feelings to Aine? Plot While on her way to school Mio happens to notice several girls paired together. She feels lonely as Maika and Ema arrive to ask if she's alright seeing her expression. Mio explains how she has nobody to walk with like they do, with the girls confessing their surprise that Aine isn't with her. Mio states that they didn't make plans, and while she would like to ask her, she can't bring herself to. The girls teasingly refer to Mio as being cute before suggesting she just ask Aine upfront considering they are Friends now. Before going, Maika recommends that Mio invite Aine to a morning lesson or something, if she's unable to just ask. Mio observes the recently established Friends pair as they take off. Mio takes off for Aine's while practicing what she could say, but upon arrival she steps inside to find several crates of tomato. She questions them after seeing Aine, who explains that there had been a misunderstanding and now they got a whole bunch of them. As her siblings observe the tomato, Aine's father hangs up to explain that he wasn't able to tell the seller of the tomato what happened. Her mother suggests they hold an event and make several more tomato-based dishes, causing Aine's older siblings displeasure at the idea of working for a whole day. But after Aine says the tomato should be enjoyed, she asks Mio to help out and she agrees, and soon her siblings reconsider, with everyone agreeing to put in effort. At school, Aine and Mio discuss this with Tamaki and Chiharu. She explains how common it is for them to hold "themed events" based around one ingredient or item, and she would like to do one now due to all the tomato. Tamaki sees nothing wrong with this, and they notice that even Mio seems excited. She remarks that she hasn't done an event like this before, and because of their newly found Friend status she had been trying to find more ways to build upon it. Before she can ask Aine about her earlier request, Aine interrupts when she gets an idea. She suggests they make a post about the event on Friendsta, that way some fans will show up too. As Aine needs Mio's help to post, Tamaki and Chiharu quietly discuss that Mio can get so shy over things that aren't really that big of a deal to most people. She is never like this when it comes to her Idol career though, and Chiharu wonders if its because of that, that Mio struggles to be more open around her friends. She hopes Aine will help her open up a little, and with them finished, Tamaki suggests to Aine that she gets used to using Friendsta, since it will help her say productive as an Idol. With that the girls get to training. They do many sit-ups, with them turning it into a small competition after Mio notices that Aine has been doing better with them as of late. When they stop, Mio remarks that it has been a week since Pure Palette was officially formed, so she suggests they focus on their Friends Appeal. Aine recalls what this is, and Mio brings up important an Appeal is. Aine isn't sure how they would practice such a thing though, and is surprised after she sees the large jumping pad nearby with a fabric swing hanging from the top of it. She recognizes it as the thing they saw Karen and Mirai use a while back, and Mio says this is a "Love Me Lesson", which can only be done in perfect sync. It's the most difficult Appeal to master, but if they can do it then surely they will become Diamond Friends. Mio and Aine begin to pounce on the pad, but as soon as they land on the sheet supporting them, the girls find it hard to stay on it due to its constant movement. Aine suggests they take a few breaths to calm down, but they end up falling in the process. She then gets an idea, and suggests they take a break by coming up with a menu for the event. While Mio is confused that she would end up thinking about it so randomly but she agrees, going on to bring up her question again. But before she can, Aine assumes its related to their training and she agrees with it, saying that if they continue to train every day she is sure they will improve. Mio hesitantly agrees. On the day of the event, the shop has gained several customers, with Aine and Mio wearing waitress outfits, gaining them recognition as Aine asks Mio if she is doing alright. She mentions that she always wanted to try to do something like this, and they share a few words. Outside is Kazune, running a stand while keeping an eye on them with a pair of binoculars, remarking that Aine looks cute in her outfit. However he is worried about her friendship with Mio- until he gets a startled customer. Inside the shop Mio is tending to an order as Suzune compliments her memory, asking her if she's considered taking up a permanent job there. Mio is pleased hearing this, and a few customers approach to speak to the girls for a moment before they take off. As Aine brings up how good it feels being able to speak to them in person, Mio remembers when Ema told her to speak up- or else Aine wouldn't know how she felt. Work resumes, with everyone participating and lending a hand. After they close the cafe, the girls tiredly collapse at a table, along with Aine's older siblings. Nene, Aine's mother comes by to invite Mio to spend the night due to the effort she put into helping them and with how tired everyone is, and they all sit down for dinner. Right away attention falls onto Mio as Suzune and Momone ask her why she chose Aine of all Idols. Mio admits that she felt a spark from Aine upon meeting her, suddenly getting flustered after Aine attempts to tell them about the Ferris Wheel the prior week. It's then her Kazune suddenly brings up Aine's desire to want to marry him as a child- followed by her father, mother, and Yoshitsune before she quickly stops them. Confidently, Mio then claims she did make a promise with Aine, alarming everyone until she explains before boldly telling Aine that she wants to walk with her every morning. Aine happily agrees, and Mio is glad that she was finally able to say it. Everyone approves, and they begin eating dinner. That evening, Mio and Aine are asleep when Mio suddenly wakes up. She finds Aine is still awake and mentions how hard she is having trouble falling asleep, as she's never slept somewhere else before; her busy schedule had kept her from ever getting the chance. Aine is surprised, and Mio admits how she's never attended a lively dinner eithe since her parents are always gone due to work. After a moment, she goes on to ask Aine why she wants to make so many friends, and Aine claims that it's fun. Having friends makes everything better, like working together today at the cafe with her. Mio agrees, saying that unlike her usual work, interacting with friends and Aine's family made it exciting and new. She admits to feeling insecure earlier, because even though they are Friends it hadn't felt real. Confident, Aine tells Mio that they could be really good friends, surprising Mio for a moment. She goes on, about to say something else when she suddenly slips off the corner of the bed and falls on top of Aine. Aine responds by gently pushing Mio aside, then rolling over her and they share a laugh before going to sleep. The following day, Mio invites Aine's entire family to her performance. They share some words with Maika and Ema as they arrive, and Aine excitedly waits for the performance. In the changing corridor, Mio changes into her chosen coord and appears on stage to perform "The Scene Above 6cm". Afterwards she runs to the waiting room to find Aine, Maika, and Ema waiting. Mio quickly speaks to Aine as the girls bring up how happy she appeared to be in comparison to usual. Aine goes on to reveal the sandwich she prepared for her, and she tells Mio to always be honest with her. Maika and Ema are delighted for them, along with Chiharu and Tamaki, who are happy to see how closer the girls have become in this time. On their next school day Mio runs up to Aine and approaches her. They greet each other and discuss their morning training wih delight before they break into a run for school. Characters *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Tamaki Enjōji *Chiharu Hachiya *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Kazune Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki *Penne Trivia *The Strawberry Ice Cream Coord and Blackberry Cocoa Coord make a cameo appearance in this episode. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season One